


Day Three: Family

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Family, Fluff, Self-Insert, Wayhaven31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: They really are one big (occasionally dysfunctional) family, aren't they?
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s), Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Kudos: 3





	Day Three: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-insert fic, this time featuring a Nate-romancing detective, Tina, and the rest of Unit Bravo. This one actually came very easily to me.

While I tend to dislike social gatherings, I make an exception whenever the detective invites all of us over for drinks. I’m currently leaning against a wall in her living room, nursing a beer. Nate sits on the couch, his arm around Lauren. Tina, who has started joining us when we have time to just hang out casually, not that she’s aware of the supernatural, sits next to her best friend, and Felix is leaning against the arm of the couch next to her, the two of them currently engaged in a lively conversation that often results in one or both of them erupting into loud laughter. Adam stands off to my side in his usual place by the window, looking more relaxed than usual as he sips a glass of wine, while Mason is perched on the edge of the detective’s arm chair, for once without a cigarette between his fingers.

Tina laughs again at something Felix says, turning her head to look at Lauren. “The story of you shooting Adam never gets old!” she exclaims, giggling.

Felix bursts into laughter beside her. “Oh, man, Adam’s face was hilarious!”

Adam clears his throat. “I am sure this story has been told enough times,” he says tersely.

Lauren leans forward to look beyond Nate so she can shoot Adam a grin. “Aw, come on! You have to admit it’s funny how things turned out.”

“She’s right, Adam. I mean, who would’ve thought that you’d go from Lauren shooting you to this!” I add, gesturing around at all of us.

He turns his attention to me. “You did,” he says pointedly, and I roll my eyes. “You knew exactly what was going to happen and still failed to inform us.”

I groan. “Oh, not this again! I told you, there were multiple ways that night could’ve played out,” I argue, “only one of which would have resulted in you getting shot. It’s not my fault you’re a stubborn asshole who always has to provoke people!”

Felix and Tina double over and Mason lets out a bark of laughter, while even Nate gives a quiet chuckle. Lauren nods at me, smiling widely. “Sam’s not wrong,” she tells Adam, amusement lighting up her features. “I totally warned you, but you still didn’t stop.”

Adam groans loudly, though his frustration doesn’t seem truly genuine. “How did I get stuck working with you all?” he mutters to himself, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair.

I nudge him with my arm. “What good is a family if they don’t constantly make fun of you?” I joke.

Tina gasps excitedly, her cheeks flushed from having multiple drinks. “We need a toast!” She enthusiastically raises her glass, almost spilling it. “To family!”

“To family!” Felix is quick to join in.

The rest of us follow, even Mason. “To family.”

Raising my bottle to my lips, I glance over at Adam to find him watching me, a warmth in his gaze I rarely get to see. He nods at me and I give him a smile before turning back to Felix, who has started telling another story. Taking another sip of my beer, I take a second to revel in the feeling of belonging I feel whenever I’m around everyone. It takes me a second to put a name to it, but my smile widens when I realize:

I’m home.


End file.
